Sunsets and Car Crashes
by Kaoz
Summary: Sometimes, finding what you lost hurst more than loosing them.
1. Prologue

**Title: **Sunsets And Car Crashes

**Rated for: **language, violence and whatever comes next as it pops into my head. Chapters will be labeled accordingly-don't spazz, lol.

**Genre: **Horror, Adventure, Friendship

**Fandom/Universe:** Falling Skies, BTVS

**Characters: **Tom Mason, Ben Mason, Hal Mason, Matt Mason / Xander, OC-Kash Rhoades / OC- Harness kids

**Pairings: **I'll let you know what I decide

**Spoilers/Warning:**

**Disclaimer: **Falling Skies and all related characters are copyright of Robert Rodart, Dark Horse Comics, Dream Works, TNT, Paul Tobin and Juan Ferreya. I'm sorry if I forgot someone but Wiki only gives me so much. And a huge thank you for an awesome show. Buffy The Vampire Slayer and all related characters are copyright Joss Whedon. No infringement intended.

**Summary: **Sometimes, finding what you've lost hurts more than loosing them.

**Status: In-Progress **

**Author's Note: Just something I've been thinking of for a while now.**

**Chapter: Prologue**

* * *

**Prologue**

I still remember 'before'. When the skies were exactly where they'd always been. Right over my head, blue and full of fluffy white clouds, like you'd picture in a movie…

The sound of birds in the trees. The neighbors dog barking, especially when the bar-b-q was on and we usually had it Saturday afternoons, as long as it wasn't too cold.

I remember being a normal girl, with a cute boyfriend my parents adored and the sweetest best friend any girl would be lucky to have…

I remember when it all fell apart. My skies crashed a couple of years before everyone else. My life became the stuff of nightmares and fables long before everyone else believed in it.

When the skies fell… When we started fighting a war just to survive.


	2. Dreams And Disasters

**Title: **Sunsets And Car Crashes

**Rated for: T and everyone**

**Genre: **Horror, Adventure, Friendship

**Fandom/Universe:** Falling Skies, BTVS

**Characters: **Tom Mason, Ben Mason, Hal Mason, Matt Mason / Xander, OC-Kash Rhoades / OC- Harness kids

**Pairings: **I'll let you know what I decide

**Spoilers/Warning: **Dont think I have any just yet.

**Disclaimer: **Falling Skies and all related characters are copyright of Robert Rodart, Dark Horse Comics, Dream Works, TNT, Paul Tobin and Juan Ferreya. I'm sorry if I forgot someone but Wiki only gives me so much. And a huge thank you for an awesome show. Buffy The Vampire Slayer and all related characters are copyright Joss Whedon. No infringement intended.

**Summary: **Sometimes, finding what you've lost hurts more than loosing them.

**Status: In-Progress **

**Author's Note: Italics are past events.**

**Chapter: Dreams And Disasters **

* * *

_She's going to be the new kid in school. She'll have to make friends once again. She'll have to learn her way around a new city and more than likely get lost doing so. But its all in the name of adventure and she's not alone so what does another move and a new house matter anyway?_

_"Here she is. The Kash house."_

_She cleared her throat, a side glance and the quirk of her lips before he laughed._

_"Right," he chuckled getting out of the car and opened the back door to let their girl out. When all three stood on the sidewalk looking at their new house he grinned, arms wrapping about them both. "The Rhoades-Kash house."_

_"I like the sound of that." Adalene tucked her hand into the pocket of her coat, her left hooked under her daughters hood to keep warm._

_"It's a pretty house. Is it ours or a loaner from the university?" Kash wondered. She studied the clean lines of the house that would be her sanctuary until it was time to move on. She was giving it two years but mostly hoped the move wouldn't happen in the middle of high school. _ 'That would suck.'

_"Loaner?" Augustus quirked an eyebrow as he glanced at his daughter. Her thick black hair was confined under a dark rose knitted cap, the tip of her nose was slightly pink due to the cold. He wished the move hadn't come in the middle of the school year but he'd promised it wouldn't happen again._

_"Can I paint my room?"_

_"Not black." Augustus replied automatically. It was the latest of a long list of confusing requests from his daughter._

_"Black is not a color." Adalene added before Kash had the chance to start her 'argument' ._

_"Actually-."_

_"Go find your room, Kash." Augustus pointed to the stairs, the keys held in his hand which she neatly swiped and dashed up the front steps._

_Adalene kept a keen eye on her daughter and the layer of ice in patches on the walk. Not once did Kash slip, she avoided the patches without looking and took the steps two at a time. She had the front door open in seconds and was up to the second floor exploring the available rooms._

_"I think she takes after you." Augustus noted. He wrapped both arms around his wife who looked up at him but he'd also notice their daughters ease of movement. "Kash wont be one of them, Addy. Four or five years… she'll be safe then."_

_"It's the now I worry about." Adalene admitted. "If it is her, they'll come and not care who I am or how many generations of Rhoades have served the council. They'll take our daughter and use her like they've done to so many others."_

_"Then we move." Augustus assured. "We take her and go and don't look back."_

_"It isn't that easy, Auggie. The council-."_

_"Can suck it." Augustus scowled. He caught her look of surprise and the twitch of her lips that said she was trying not to laugh. "Yeah, I said it. She's rubbing off on me, it happens now and then."_

_"Don't encourage her bad language." Adalene reprimanded but she was amused and that's what he'd wanted._

_"He'll warns us." Augustus assured. "He promised you, he would. I trust him." He kissed her cheek and flicked her nose. "I trust you both."_

_Adalene wasn't so sure it would matter. But they wouldn't have to worry about it right then. All they had to do was unpack and get settled._

* * *

**0**

The quiet woke her. It was the hardest part to get used to. The quiet was not her friend and it certainly didn't like her much. Noise gave her something else to focus on, it kept memories of loved ones dead or lost, at bay. But even she couldn't stay awaked indefinitely, so when her eyes closed it was always with the knowledge they'd be there, waiting.

"Another one?"

"Same as always." Kash shrugged off the concern, avoiding eye contact and averting her face. "Get any sleep?"

"Do I look any prettier?" he retorted dryly.

"Dirtier." A third voice chimed in.

They both turned to the trees where a boy materialized from the shadows.

"Your patch used to be black. Right?"

"Oh, ha, ha." Xander sighed. "Smart ass." He smiled tiredly and sat back down, his back resting against the tree trunk.

"He must be delirious or something because he keeps changing my name." the boy knelt close to Xander and spoke slowly. "My name is Kai. K. A. I."

Xander shook his head, amused and shoved on the boys knee to send him on his ass in the dirt. "Like I said; smart ass."

Kash watched, she could feel the smile as she listened to them but it didn't make it to her face. There wasn't much to smile about, there hadn't been for a long while.

"We should go." Kash quietly moved towards the huddled figures curled up on the cold ground. Three more teens they were responsible for. "Before something finds us."

Xander sighed, he groaned getting to his feet. He felt every bone in his body protest and wondered again how many times he'd be able to slip past death's hand. He'd been side by side with two Slayers most of his life and then they'd ended it all and he'd stupidly assumed they were getting that happily ever after. A well deserved happy ending to their stories.

Until the skies fell. … And aliens began to wipe out all human life.

* * *

**0**

_The silence only lasted a few moments but it felt much longer to the group assembled. They stood in a ragged circle, under the light of a moon, in another cemetery. They'd all lost count of how many they'd been in since it all started._

_"We just ended it."_

_The others just nodded. The salt and pepper head of the oldest in the group raised from the glasses he was studiously wiping, to look upon the young women and men. He smiled sadly and shook his head, sighing._

_"Without magic…"_

_"I'm going to miss that." Willow sighed heavily. _

_"With our luck," Xander looked at the stars over their heads. "Something is going to happen." He glanced at Faith and Buffy. "You're still Slayers. So the Powers That Be still have something they're keeping you girls powered up for."_

_"He has a point." Buffy conceded grudgingly. She hated the idea of having to keep fighting. It was all she was good at now but it didn't mean she had to like it. And having that normal life was always going to be out of her reach. _

_"Well, they can suck it." Faith grumbled. "I mean it." She said to the stares resting on her. "Why do we gotta keep dying for them? Why don't they get off their asses and -."_

_"Annihilate the universe?"_

_All eyes went to the quietest in the group. Oz just returned the stares calmly._

_"That would be bad." Xander agreed._

_"It's always bad." Buffy huffed. The silence that followed was awkward in that they all felt as though something had to be said but didn't know what to say. They'd _just_ ended magic. All magic._

_"I guess…" Willow looked around the group then shrugged. "I guess we just enjoy the quiet until its time to fight the good fight once again."_

_"I wonder what this next one is going to be?" Xander arched en eyebrow hoping for ideas but no one uttered a word. "Nothing? Really?"_

_"I doubt it will have anything to do with magic." Giles finally said. He looked at them, these children he'd sort of raised. He'd been with them through horrible events that no one at their young ages should have gone through. Yet they all made it through somehow, together. "Don't drift apart." He urged with just a hint of sadness in his voice. "We should all stay in touch. Where ever it is we go…" he was hoping they would all stay together. He'd grown to care for most of them, like his own children, if he'd ever had them._

_"Once a week, Giles." Buffy smiled and turned on her heel. "Tuesdays." She threw a wave over her shoulder, never looking back._

_"If no one gets kidnapped." Xander muttered under his breath._

_"Got places to see, dudes to do…" Faith grinned, loving the wince on Giles face as she threw that last part out. "Be seeing ya, G-man."_

_Xander stood awkwardly with Giles watching as Oz and Willow silently stared at each other. They'd been through a lot and the history between them needed some attention if they were going to figure out how to move forward. Be it together or apart._

_"See you guys." Oz quietly stepped forward and held his hand out to Willow. She took it, smiling shyly and waved to them as they walked off._

_"So." Xander smiled._

_"Good night, Xander." Giles sighed heavily and started walking off._

_"Wait! That's it?" Xander called, he jogged after Giles already thinking of movies he hadn't watched that he wanted to see._

* * *

**0**


	3. Remember To Forget

**Title: **Sunsets And Car Crashes

**Rated for: T and everyone**

**Genre: **Horror, Adventure, Friendship

**Fandom/Universe:** Falling Skies, BTVS

**Characters: **Tom Mason, Ben Mason, Hal Mason, Matt Mason / Xander, OC-Kash Rhoades / OC- Harness kids

**Pairings: **I'll let you know what I decide

**Spoilers/Warning: **Dont think I have any just yet.

**Disclaimer: **Falling Skies and all related characters are copyright of Robert Rodart, Dark Horse Comics, Dream Works, TNT, Paul Tobin and Juan Ferreya. I'm sorry if I forgot someone but Wiki only gives me so much. And a huge thank you for an awesome show. Buffy The Vampire Slayer and all related characters are copyright Joss Whedon. No infringement intended.

**Summary: **Sometimes, finding what you've lost hurts more than loosing them.

**Status: In-Progress **

**Author's Note: **MOving right along, here's another look at what happened before and a little of what's coming.

**Chapter: ****Remember To Forget**

* * *

They had grown used to the silence, noise would only make them targets. The little bits of conversation that broke the monotony of their day and the walk were held in soft whispers that Xander could barely make a word or two of. And that was only due to the little extra boost he got from alien tech he'd come to sort of accept. There wasn't much choice if he wanted to keep breathing and it wasn't so bad. He would have preferred to have both eyes but the alien tech didn't extend that far. If he wanted to remain human and out of alien control.

The kids were something else, survived because … well, there wasn't any way to explain _why _they were the ones who lived and the others hadn't. There was too much unexplained and not many who could find the answers. Their existence had become one long fight just to survive another day, to draw another breath and hope that someone, somewhere would finally get one up on the aliens. Kick them off Earth and out of the Milky Way.

"You've got your thinking face." Kash noted as she kept a steady stride alongside him. Xander barely looked at her. "Xander…" she sighed.

"I didn't mind it so much." He spoke softly, trying to pick the right words because the last thing he wanted was to make her mad or push her away. "Well, after a while, I didn't mind it as much." He corrected.

"What?"

"Having mini-Slayers as my personal guards." He sighed a soft chuckle remembering the girls and their constant presence. "Buffy, she was making sure I didn't get eaten, sacrificed… you name it." He sighed and looked up at the sky.

"As I heard it, she had reason to worry." Kash glanced at him, wondering where he was going and worried too. She didn't want Xander getting lost in the past, it would be too easy to give up and she couldn't lose him too.

"They exaggerated the stories, Kash." He waved off the concern and kept walking. "Ok, so I was almost eaten by a praying mantis thing. And I spent a few weeks possessed by a hyena. I mean, the skills left over from that Halloween I was a soldier have come in handy. More than once." He pointed out.

"You fell in love with a vengeance demon, Xander. And then left her at the altar." Kash watched him but the flash of pain at mention of Anya couldn't be hidden. "Why are you going there? Why even think about them? They're all dead, Xander. There isn't any magic to bring them back and even if there was, do you think they'd want to be here? Aliens have … _destroyed_ … everything." She tried to keep her voice from breaking but failed. At least she managed to keep her tears in check.

"Not everything, Kash." Xander laid a rough hand on her shoulder and gave a sharp tug. It barely moved her.

* * *

**0**

_They rushed into the Bunker, the broken and bleeding man carried by three young women, was set on a metal table._

_"What happened?" the sharp voice cut through the shouts. The eldest turned to face the witch, an older version with a hard edge. Her red hair was cut short, framing her face in a riot of curls thanks to the humidity._

_"We couldn't get to him. I'm sorry."_

_"We were pinned down and one of those crittery things came at him from behind."_

_Willow lay a gentle hand on her best friends face, the familiar patch was a reminder to all of them of how easily they could lose a loved one._

_"Turn him over." Willow ordered as she unsnapped the bullet-proof vest. Three sets of hands, very carefully, maneuvered Xander so he lay face down. His shirt was damp with blood from the jagged gash and a feeble groan drew their attention._

_"Did I win?" Xander muttered. He could feel pinpricks of pain along his left side that came and went. It scared him and Willow knew it._

_"Don't die on us, Xander." Maya knelt, a bloody hand gripping the edge of the table to lock eyes with him. "And you'll get your prize."_

_"Pie?" Xander muttered as his brow furrowed. "…don't want pie…"_

_"Xander?" Willow slipped her hand around his neck, feeling for a pulse which was feeble at best but at least there was still one. She didn't think twice about what she was going to do because saving her best friends life is all that mattered. _

'He'd do the same for me.'

* * *

**0**


	4. Come Back Haunted

**Title: **Sunsets And Car Crashes

**Rated for: T and everyone**

**Genre: **Horror, Adventure, Friendship

**Fandom/Universe:** Falling Skies, BTVS

**Characters: **Tom Mason, Ben Mason, Hal Mason, Matt Mason / Xander, OC-Kash Rhoades / OC- Harness kids

**Pairings: **I'll let you know what I decide

**Spoilers/Warning: **Dont think I have any just yet.

**Disclaimer: **Falling Skies and all related characters are copyright of Robert Rodart, Dark Horse Comics, Dream Works, TNT, Paul Tobin and Juan Ferreya. I'm sorry if I forgot someone but Wiki only gives me so much. And a huge thank you for an awesome show. Buffy The Vampire Slayer and all related characters are copyright Joss Whedon. No infringement intended.

**Summary: **Sometimes, finding what you've lost hurts more than loosing them.

**Status: In-Progress **

**Author's Note: **Been a while... I'll admit its been difficult getting anything written. Not because I dont have the time, I can find it, I'm just having trouble getting my ideas sorted and written. So, here's another short chapter.

**Chapter: Come Back Haunted**

* * *

He used to think destroying magic had been a good thing. That the sacrifices, their dead...they'd had a purpose. It hadn't been for nothing. Because keeping evil out could only have been a good thing. Because it meant a way to protect those who couldn't fight. He'd thought their sacrifices, the ones they'd lost... their deaths had meaning. They'd died to protect the innocent, to keep evil away...

But then ... the skies fell.

Aliens just... took over, killed pretty much everyone, destroyed their way of life...

And so what if their way hadn't been perfect? People could be just as evil, ruthless, conniving... you name it, Xander wouldn't deny it. None of them could, or even would.

But it had been _their _way, _their _choice to make, the humans who decided how to live and how to die.

There was never a good excuse, but there were plenty of excuses, plenty of blame ... not that any of it would help.

When it came time to fight again... for the Scoobies to band together and prepare for their next apocalypse... well.

Xander had been visiting Willow. A nice beachy vacation, surf and sand... He could almost picture himself there again...

The NWC had set up an oasis of sorts. A little village of deactivated slayers just happy to still be part of the 'special' girls, still learning about the monsters, still training... Willow hadn't been sure the Slayer power would pass on if Buffy or Faith died. Again. But why be unprepared in that eventuality?

So when the skies fell, the Scoobies weren't totally assed out, there was somewhat of a fighting force to lay into the invading aliens.

But... they weren't Slayers'.

They didn't have super strength, speed... they couldn't heal like they had before... they were all still fragile human girls...

And they died like all the other fragile humans the aliens killed.

**0**

* * *

_Something had changed._

_Something else came down from the sky... a sort of … spear and from within, another alien._

_They'd been ready to charge in and fight. To protect their wounded and the young still free of the harness. They'd die to keep the children from being taken away. They'd promised not to lose anymore of them… but they all knew, promises were just that, and not all promises could be kept._

_But the alien that stepped out of the spear 'felt' different. It came to help, so it said. No one trusted it, how could they when the first aliens came to destroy and take?_

_Still, they weren't the only ones, humans still putting up a fight, unwilling to lay down their arms and be slaughtered. Earth was not going to be lost. Hell, they'd _ended_ magic. They'd fought and beat the bad guys back so many times… Aliens?_

_Pft!_

_Only it wasn't turning out to be a piece of cake._

_This was an alien apocalypse and no Slayer had ever dealt with one of those._

* * *

**0**

Kai heard it first. The whirring buzz of the alien bots. He felt the vibration in the ground from each step they took. Anger was much stronger than the fear, at least now it was. At first he'd been scared. Aliens invaded earth. They took prisoners, sent the skittery bugs to harness kids, made them slaves… Kai still remembers how that had felt. Being with them, with the other harnessed kids in his group and how the bug had felt like a loving parent. That's what grossed him out the most, now. It felt like a betrayal. Because how could he have _ever_ felt for that monster anything close to the love Kai had felt for his Mom?

They never lied to him. Once Kash rescued Kai, and Willow got the harness off… They never said it would be ok, that he'd forget with time… They didn't say any of the things parents say to children to make them feel better after a nightmare.

_"We can keep you safe. As much as anyone can be, these days… You'll always remember what they did. You'll know… maybe, one day, it wont be as fresh as it is now. But you'll always have that scar. You'll get used to the weight of it. … I'm just sorry that you have to."_

She'd looked so sad, too. Kai had just been numb to it, he hadn't even noticed the blood caked on her face… Not much had made an impression aside from the loss he'd felt then…

Livy's presence registered so he turned his attention back to the Mega-Mechs heading down the road.

"We should go back."

Kai ignored her, continued his slow pace, following the Mega-Mechs.

"Hey, you know we're supposed avoid the aliens." Livy reminded with just a note of impatience in her tone. "… " she grabbed his arm, head slightly cocked as she strained to listen.

"You hear them?" Kai spoke softly, his body tensed.

"We should go-."

"Someone is in trouble." Kai glared.

"We don't know that-."

"The aliens aren't interested in dirt and rocks, Liv." Kai snapped. He pulled his arm out of her grasp.

"They wouldn't be on Earth if that was true." Livia retorted. She could see Kai get flustered trying to think of a reply.

"People still need help." Kai stubbornly insisted.

"Kai," Livy sighed. "We shouldn't separate. They aren't that far back, Kai. We can get them and still help whoever is over there."

Kai turned to look behind. The Mega-Mechs were further away-.

"They might not be there, Kai." Livy took his hand knowing he wasn't going to stop looking for his parents. He still thought they'd find each other one day. He hadn't lost that kernel of hope, yet.

"We wont know for sure if those Mechs keep blasting-." They both looked towards the group quickly approaching.

"What did we say about running off to play without us?" Xander huffed as they ran the last few yards.

"That its rude." Miko replied.

"What she said." Xander pointed to the little brunette while trying to catch his breath. Kash waved them all quiet as she strained to listen. Xander just nodded and plopped down on the ground to wait. They all heard the succession of blasts.

"People?" Xander looked up.

"I hear gunshots." Kash nodded. She turned her attention on Kai and she knew what the kid wanted.

"We should help them." Xander groaned as he got up again.

"Of course we should." Ryland sighed as he rolled his eyes.

"Lets hope they're the good guys." Livy muttered under her breath. It didn't mean the others didn't hear her.

"I still say," Miko piped up. "Zombie apocalypse."

"I'll take aliens." Ryland shook his head making a face. "Zombies are gross."

"And they smell." Xander agreed.

"Kids." Kash called them to attention. "Distract and protect." She ordered, eyeing each one in turn.

"We can do more." Kai protested, like he always did.

"People." Xander cut in before they started arguing. "They're fragile and our main priority." He waved a dismissive hands towards Kash. "Let her play with the Mech bots."

Kash grabbed his shoulder, her expression serious. "Please, don't be a hero."

Xander would have made a quip, something a little sarcastic with humor, just to cover his discomfort over the obvious concern. It just wasn't as easy as it had been before.

"Yeah," Ryland tapped his fist to Xander's arm. "We need our glue."

Xander managed a wry chuckle and shook his head. "Come on. I'm getting the warm fuzzies so its time to move."

**0**

* * *

"_We've been trying to figure out how their tech works. Maybe modify our weapons so they have some effect on those big bots." Willow huffed an exasperated breath. The connection they were using was so full of static they could barely see each other on the screens._

_"Do what you can. For now, we'll try and get as many of the survivors back to you."_

_"Be careful, ok?" Willow could see her friend was tired. Everyone was tired. But they couldn't stop, not when aliens were taking their children. "Those bugs will come after the kids."_

_"Not if they're dead." Buffy's harsh tone was clear. There wasn't anyone within hearing range that didn't agree with the Slayer. "We'll check in tomorrow."_

_"It'll have to be early. I don't know if they're catching on but I'm afraid of being too consistent just in case they do know I'm using their network." Willow always worried about the aliens tracing their calls back to their camps. _

_"I have to say, kinda missing cell phones." Buffy quipped. "Tomorrow, Wills."_

_The connection went dark. Which left Willow with an anxious knott. With the new camps they were helping set up... there was too much at risk. What was left of the human race needed to survive in order to win the final battle. There were too many dead already and lots more losing hope of getting back to how it used to be._

_Sometimes, Willow wondered if by ending magic she'd brought this on? What if it had been the magic keeping aliens away, somehow cloaking their big blue planet..._

* * *

**0**

She saw the metal monsters up ahead. The blasts of blue light destroyed everything they hit. Dirt and metal, pieces of buildings flew in every direction like shrapnel.

Kash strapped the gauntlet to her arm, it was one of the few weapons they had left that could impart some sort of damage to the aliens. She took aim, sighted her target and hoped the blaster wouldn't blow up in her face. Unbidden came an image of Xander telling her some body parts weren't so bad to lose. It almost made her laugh.

Almost.

The blast was a faint blue beam that didn't quite tear into the Mega-Mech. It sort of stumbled, tottering as it came to a stop. It turned, as if it weren't sure it had been hit. As it turned around, Kash was already running towards the pair. The Mega-Mech beside the one she shot was also turning, both fired at the same time. The blast tore at the ground just behind her and that leap was aided by the force ricocheting off the earth.

She landed with a thud against metal and grabbed on with her free hand. The second Mega-Mech aimed to fire but Kash blasted another pale beam that sent it tottering backwards. It blasted the ground in front of the Mega-Mech she was hanging on to. Dirt clouded her vision long enough the Mech swatted her off. It took aim even as she rolled to her feet, aiming for the weapon bearing down on her. It was then the gauntlet finally gave out. The faint blast deflected some of the power in the beam the Mech shot at her, but the rest of that engulfed her arm and gauntlet. A shower of sparks and smoke added to the haste in which she yanked it off and threw it at the Mech.

She hadn't noticed there was an audience, a human soldier firing piercing rounds at the Mega-Mechs. Kash hinkered down, wincing with every shot that made it's little plop of sound as it pierced the Mechs armor. In between the blasts, she ducked between their legs. Her hands hurt with every blow but she busted one of the legs and the Mech finally went down.

The soldier ran out from behind the broken ruble that used to be a wall. He keep shooting right over her head, until he aw her grab the arm trying to aim at him and hold it.

"What…the…" he wasn't sure what to do about her, if she was one them or if she'd been altered with the alien harness and then he didn't have to anymore. The ground in front of him crumbled, dirt and rocks exploded in blue light. He was dead before he hit the ground. What bits were left of him, anyway.

Kash yanked the Mechs arm, metal screeched and circuits shorted. She dropped back as the Mech rolled, which was good since the blast the second Mech shot at her busted a hole into the other one. She felt the burn of power somewhere along her side and ignored it. With a final twist, the Mech arm was hers and she knew what wires would make it go boom. She aimed for the Mechs at the circular entrance of the town and got shoved into the ground from the kickback of the blast.

* * *

**0**


End file.
